Silent Day
by D. Sue
Summary: Foi apenas um dia sem mortes para eles… - HainexNaoto - oneshot


Yo, minna-san! Tudo bem? Trago aqui a minha primeira oneshot de DOGS para vocês, que não faz jus à obra prima da autora, mas que eu fiz de coração e espero que gostem!

Desejo um feliz Natal a vocês!E tenham uma boa leitura!

Isa-chan, eis aqui o meu humilde presente de Natal. Espero que goste!

* * *

Disclaimer: DOGS pertence a Shirow Miwa-san.

* * *

Summary: Foi apenas um dia sem mortes para eles…  
[HainexNaoto], [oneshot]

Status: completa

* * *

Silent Day

.

.

.

Andando normalmente pelo hospital superlotado – incrivelmente superlotado, já que na TV foi anunciado mais de 300 mil óbitos -, caminhou até o quarto que lhe foi endereçado; uma cartela e um bilhete no bolso lateral, e abriu a porta chegando ao final do corredor, no que os olhos rubros não foram diretamente para um dos internados ali, e sim para outra visita, que encontrava-se com uma cestinha no colo.

- O que faz aqui? – indagou para Naoto, que ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Algum problema com isso?

- E aí; Haine! Trouxe o pedido? – Badou perguntou; parecia bem calmo apesar de lhe faltar os cigarros.

Aproximando-se dos enfermos para ficar no espaço entre as duas camas, Haine tacou a cartela de cigarro ao ruivo – não estava dando tanta importância à regra do hospital – e para Mihai deu o bilhete, o mais velho esboçou uma feição de desânimo ao ver a mensagem furiosa de Kiri.

- Kiri de novo? – indagou o curioso Badou; no que o "velho"; como às vezes era chamado, confirmou com a cabeça.

- Ela virá daqui a dois dias...

- Hei! – ouviu-se o ruivo gritar; e Haine logo voltou o olhar para uma Naoto que tomava a cartela do seu amigo.

- Não pode fumar aqui; vocês deviam saber disso. – explicou sem emoção.

- Tsc; mulheres... – o de madeixas alvas soltou, encostando-se a uma parede do quarto para assistir a briga recém começada de Naoto e Badou. Não deixou de rir quando termos como "travesti musculoso" e "esquisitão afeminado" apareceram ali; Mihai apenas tentava apaziguar a situação.

Uma batida na porta ainda não os fez parar, e só o fizeram quando a enfermeira praticamente expulsou as visitas do quarto – a hora deles havia acabado. Passando a andar rumo à saída com as mãos nos bolsos, sentiu-se um tanto incomodado por ter ganhado companhia para o caminho de volta.

- Hei; Haine... – voltou o olhar para ela apenas para indicar que lhe prestava atenção. – Está armado?

- É claro.

- Ótimo.

- Por que a pergunta? – foi a vez de Haine indagar; já estavam saindo pela porta do hospital.

- Lady Liza me pediu para trazer isso ao Badou... – mostrou-lhe a cesta; provavelmente vazia - E insistiu para que eu deixasse a minha katana com ela. Não queria, mas não sei como ela conseguiu que eu deixasse... Tenho que pegá-la.

- Sua frouxa.

- Bem; empreste-me uma das armas. – pediu, estendendo-lhe a mão com segurança; ignorando o comentário.

- Você não sabe atirar. – aquilo não foi uma pergunta. – Vou com você. – soltou; estranhando a si mesmo por ter se oferecido para acompanhá-la.

Mais tranquila; Naoto apenas assentiu, aceitando a companhia. Além de não saber atirar, algo lhe dizia que excepcionalmente naquele dia; era melhor estar cautelosa. No fundo; era um tanto estranho para ela, depender de outrem para se proteger, ainda mais quando esse alguém era Haine; o cão louco com o qual já lutara algumas vezes. Apenas uma vez, no entanto, não faria mal...

Caminharam sob o sol da tarde até a base provisória da família de Lady Liza que, para o desgosto do rapaz de madeixas brancas era outra cafeteria esquisita, e chegando ao local; Naoto foi logo puxada para dentro; Haine teve de esperar.

Enquanto aguardava, o rapaz mirou de um lado a outro do local, tinha a sensação de que havia alguém cheirando sangue muito próximo, mas não conseguia encontrar vestígios para confirmar o que sentia. Fazendo a busca novamente, Haine deu uma última olhada para trás – _ela_ ficaria bem com todos os mutantes ali.

Moveu-se em busca de quem quer que fosse; uma das mãos já sacava uma das armas que carregava consigo, e, percebendo uma movimentação numa esquina mais à frente, correu à direção, virando-se e se deparando com uma das entradas destruídas que levaria até o Subterrâneo.

- Agora eu tenho certeza... – anunciou; olhos atentos a qualquer movimento na região. – O seu problema é com _ela_.

Sorrindo; o homem cujo olhar emanava loucura se retirou do topo do prédio para onde havia saltado; deixando o cão caçador ali. "Quer dizer que essa putinha anda acompanhada agora? Outro dia eu brinco com você; Naoto..."; concluiu silenciosamente Fuyumine Magato.

Sentindo que o cheiro de sangue se afastava; Haine não cogitou uma perseguição. Quem quer que tivesse problemas com a espadachim, não estava a fim de se meter com ele, e talvez o assunto pudesse ser resolvido apenas com ela e _por_ ela. Dando de ombros; retornou à entrada da cafeteria, sem abaixar a guarda.

Chegando ao local; segurou-se para não rir quando viu Naoto vestida ao estilo Lolita; com uma expressão de desânimo que lembrava a de Mihai.

- Eu sabia! – soltou; fazendo-a fechar a mão com o rosto esboçando irritação. – Ela fez você ter que voltar só por causa disso! – soltou; e Naoto condenou-se pela falta de sagacidade na hora de atender ao pedido de Lady Liza, que chegava atrás dela juntamente com uma radiante Nill.

O "anjo" que dividia a igreja com o bispo pervertido olhou para o amigo e acenou, aproximando-se dele, e Haine, um tanto sem graça, retribuiu ao cumprimento. Olhando para Naoto, a garota expressou o que queria, e a espadachim logo se aproximou também, segurando-lhe a mão.

- Eu acho que devo uma a você. – soltou serenamente.

Em resposta; Haine revirou os olhos e virou o rosto para o lado; coçando a nuca.

- Não saia falando isso por aí... Vão pensar que eu fiz algum favor a você.

Meneando a cabeça; Naoto passou a andar com Nill; sendo acompanhada por ele. Última parada: a igreja.

Ele ainda não sabia se devia contar a Naoto sobre a sensação que tivera; a quase certeza de que alguém a estava perseguindo, mas algo lhe dizia que Naoto já estava ciente disso, afinal, ela não era do tipo que simplesmente saía pedindo armas emprestadas por aí.

Despertou do devaneio quando sentiu alguém tocar-lhe a mão; era Nill, sorridente, e o olhar logo foi da menina para Naoto do outro lado dela, que deu de ombros.

- Tsc... – sem jeito; resolveu esquecer as preocupações por ora; afinal, até onde sabia, nenhum conhecido havia morrido naquele dia...

* * *

Owari

Isa-chan, você é uma pessoa muito querida para mim (e sei que para muitas pessoas!) e eu gostaria de lhe desejar toda a felicidade do mundo neste Natal! Continue sendo a amiga e a pessoa que você é! Merry Christmas!

E minna-san, feliz natal a todos!

Reviews? .-.


End file.
